Franchir le Pas
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: - Lily, une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, déclama James en se hissant sur le rempart. - Ouais, c'est ça. Saute, qu'on en finisse, j'ai froid.


Bon bon, alors j'ai relu Arthur et les Minimoys et voilà le résultat...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un joyeux brouhaha résonnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La fin des examens de la cinquième année poussait les élèves à enfin se détendre après ces longues semaines de révisions. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient assis dans un coin, riant joyeusement et à en perdre haleine. Néanmoins, lorsque Lily Evans pénétra dans a salle avec son amie Salomé, James se mit debout sur le canapé.

- Si tu ne sors pas avec moi, Evans, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton tragique, je vais sauter de la tour d'astronomie.  
- Je serais curieuse de voir ça, répondit Lily d'un ton sceptique.

Piqué au vif, James fronça les sourcils, drapé dans sa dignité.

- Très bien. Tant pis pour toi. J'y vais !

Et sous le regard ahuri de ses amis, il descendit du canapé, tourna les talons et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la plus haute tour du château.

- On ferait mieux de le suivre, murmura Salomé à son amie, légèrement inquiète.  
- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Même s'il le fait, sa tête gonflée à l'hélium devrait ralentir sa chute, fit Lily d'un ton cinglant.

Mais elle consentit tout de même à accompagner son amie, maugréant.  
Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois en haut de la tour battue par les vents, et Lily frissonnai. Sa mince chemise ne la protégeait pas du tout du froid et elle se maudit d'avoir oublié sa cape.

- Lily, une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, déclama James en se hissant sur le rempart.  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Saute, qu'on en finisse, j'ai froid.

James soupira et jeta un regard prudent derrière lui. Il devait y avoir au moins 100 mètres de vide et une poussée de vertige le saisit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux filles, un monologue lyrique déchirant prêt à être déclamé au bord des lèvres mais il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient à présent en pleine conversation à propos d'une rumeur quelquonque.

- Je te préviens je vais sauter !  
- Tu vois pas qu'on discute, là ?  
- Je vais le faire ! Je vais vraiment sauter !  
- Ecoute, t'es gentil tu nous laisses tranquille, d'accord ?

Il fit un pas en arrière, et Salomé sursauta.

- James, ce n'est plus drôle, descend de là.  
- Pas avant qu'elle n'ait accepté de sortir avec moi, fit-il catégoriquement.

Lily croisa les bras.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Descend et rentrons, il fait vraiment froid ici.

James fit un nouveau pas en arrière, les talons au bord du vide à présent. La jeune femme cilla imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas sérieux, tout de même ? Elle tourna la tête vers Salomé mais son amie avait disparue.

- Elle vient de partir. Dis oui, Lily.  
- Arrête ton cirque. On va attraper froid.

James prit une grande inspiration et bougea un pied.

- Non ! Cria Lily sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il esquissa un sourire ravi, sûr de lui et de sa victoire très prochaine.

- Tu vas sortir avec moi ?  
- Non, mais descend. Tu vas vraiment finir par tomber.  
- C'est le but, Lily.

Elle soupira et fit mine de partir, exaspérée.

- Je rentre, je suis congelée.  
- Très bien, fit la voix de James, d'un ton triste.

Lily se retourna, prête à lui expliquer sa façon de penser sur le chantage. Mais James ne se tenait plus sur le rempart de la tour. Il avait disparu. La jeune femme tourna la tête, inspectant chaque recoin du haut de la tour mais il n'était nulle part.

- JAMES ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers le rebord, complètement terrorisée.

Son dernier espoir fut anéanti en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas simplement suspendu par les bras. Elle ne le voyait nulle part, et n'arrivait pas à distinguer le sol, perdu dans la brume.

- Non... Sanglota-t-elle en se laissant glisser au sol froid, le visage dans les mains.

Le vent soufflait toujours mais il n'était pour rien dans la sensation glacée qui l'avait envahie. Lily, le corps secoué de spasmes, releva le visage vers les remparts.

- Tu veux bien, maintenant ? Fit une voix euphorique.

Ahurie, elle regarda James descendre de son balai à côté d'elle, un sourire joyeux plaqué sur son visage.

- Mais... Balbutia-t-elle, indécise.  
- Tu pleurais, lui fit-il remarquer, semblant ne pas pouvoir cacher sa joie et son petit air suffisant.

Lily se releva, essuyant les larmes sur sa joue. Elle fit un pas vers lui, et James sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle allait dire oui ! Elle allait sortir avec lui, et elle allait l'embrasser ! Elle allait poser ses lèvres sur les si...  
Lily lui asséna une claque magistrale, le claquement résonnant dans les escaliers derrière eux. James la regarda sans comprendre, la joue brulante. Les yeux verts de Lily étaient furieux et lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau la main, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

- Lily, je...  
- Espèce de crétin ! J'ai cru que tu avais sauté ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Cria Lily, furieuse.  
- Je voulais juste...  
- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! C'est la blague la plus débile que tu ais jamais faite !  
- Mais...  
- Comment j'aurais fait, moi ? Tu imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?

James ne répondit pas, une bulle d'espoir naissant dans son ventre. Elle allait le dire !

- J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, que jamais je ne te reverrai ! J'ai cru que plus jamais tu ne viendrais m'embêter à la bibliothèque, que plus jamais tu ne crierais au milieu de la salle commune, que plus jamais tu ne viendrais me demander de sortir avec toi !

Sa colère aveuglait Lily. Bien décidée à tout dire, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, sans réfléchir.

- Comment j'aurais fait sans toi, moi ? Espèce de crétin, comment j'aurais pu vivre sans toi ? Je te déteste, James Potter, je te déteste je te...

James saisit ses poignets, l'incompréhension se reflétant dans ses prunelles noisette. L'air furieux quitta le visage de Lily et fit place à l'horreur puis à la gêne lorsqu'elle se répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas dit ça, quand même ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura James, n'ayant pas du tout l'air de l'être.  
- Tu peux, grommela-t-elle en reniflant.

Il lâcha ses poignets, et ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur... Je pensais que tu n'en aurais rien à faire, avoua le jeune homme.  
- De te voir sauter de la tour d'astronomie ? J'aurais même eu peur pour Mulciber, mentit Lily catégoriquement d'un air dédaigneux.

Il y eu un nouveau silence pesant.

- Alors... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?  
- DEGAGE DE MA VUE POTTER !


End file.
